Draco and the Television
by TweekerWeasel
Summary: Draco discovers a television, and someone catches him watching it.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K.Rolwing. Anything else doesn't belong to me either, not even Linda! (You'll see, well read)  
  
"Draco and the Television"  
  
"Drakkie Boo Poo! Don't go wandering off to somewhere unknown!" Narcissa cooed and tried fixing his hair, licking her fingers to try and slick it back.  
  
"Geez mom get off I'm seventeen for crying out loud!" he said, angrily swatting at her hands, "besides, I'm only going for a walk."  
  
"Ok, but I want you home before lunch, you know how your father gets." She warned.  
  
Draco sighed loudly, "Yes mother I know, now leave my hair alone please."  
  
Narcissa frowned but then smiled, "be good my little Drakkie Poo!"  
  
"Yes mom," he muttered and left the Manor before his mother could bug him about something else.  
  
It was a nice day, overcast and breezy, Draco liked days like this. He was taking a stroll through the town, watching everyone with half-disgust, muttering "filthy muggles" under his breath every so often. He came upon this huge building in the corner of a street; it was called "Best Buy." His curiosity got the better of him and he went toward the building.  
  
When Draco walked in, it was swarming with muggles, but that was normal. He glanced around to see the different muggle trinkets. Many muggles eyed his black robes.  
  
His eyes took in many things; so much it was making his head spin. Draco started walking through the many aisles, looking at CD's, DVD's. wonder what they were used for, he did a double take on one of them, he could have swore he saw Saint Potters name on one of them. He kept going about his own little adventure, but stopped when he gazed upon a large box with pictures that were moving on it.  
  
Draco walked closer to it and placed a hand on the screen. Trying to see if it would go through.  
  
"Can I help you sir?" asked a sweet voice.  
  
Draco looked to see a woman shorter than him, with curly brown hair and soft blue eyes, she looked in her early thirties. Her name tag read Linda.  
  
"What is this?" he asked the woman, placing his hand on the screen yet again.  
  
"You don't know what this is?" Linda asked, she was frowning, looking at him as if he were from another planet, "have you been living under a rock dear or are you from the country?"  
  
"I've been living under a rock," Draco said, annoyed with her questions, "now what is this?"  
  
Linda gave a nervous laugh, but she had to do her job.  
  
"This is a television. You watch shows and movies on it," she said.  
  
"Tell-a-fish-on?" Draco asked. "What's a movie?"  
  
"Yes shows, here sit down," Linda said and helped Draco into a huge chair in front of the T.V, she picked up a weird rectangular object, "this is a remote, you can change the show you are watching by pressing these two buttons, and if you want to know what the show is called or about, you press the info button."  
  
She handed Draco the remote as she was explaining its uses. Draco eyes it suspiciously And pressed the channel button like the lady said and he stood up quickly. There were weird colorful things on the screen. A little yellow thing kept yelling,  
  
"Pi Pikachu!!"  
  
"What's that?" he asked immediately.  
  
Linda laughed again, "that is a cartoon, those type of shows are not real, they are drawn and colored, let's see (she pushed the info button on the remote) this show is called Pokemon. Don't kids your age play this?"  
  
"Kids play this?" he asked, watching the show in with a confused look on his face.  
  
Linda shrugged, "I dunno."  
  
Draco kept watching Pokemon, these little creatures were interesting, the little yellow one was called Pikachu and he could produce lightning,  
  
"Could have used one for a pet," he said to himself. He didn't realize that Linda was still standing there.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"I said get lost, I need to watch this tell-a-fish-on," he snapped rather rudely.  
  
Linda snorted "Whatever," she responded and walked off.  
  
Draco was glued to the front of the T.V, he never seen anything like this, he should have been ashamed, after all this was a muggle contraption,  
  
"A brilliant muggle contraption!" he said to himself.  
  
He finally got the hang of the buttons to the remote and soon was flipping through the channels quite fast; too fast that something good had caught his eye,  
  
"Something wicked this way comes"  
  
But Draco flipped too fast that he couldn't find the commercial that caught his attention. But he found something that made his blood pump with excitement.  
  
They were objects of green, burgundy, white and red that flashed past the screen. He thought he was seeing people on broomsticks zooming by. But it wasn't. They were the vehicles that muggles drove, 'cars' they called them. But these 'cars' were painted in different colors. One caught his attention. It was lime green with what looked like a silver bird or dragon on the side, and some blue painted along it. Draco liked this 'car' because it reminded him of the Slitherin colors.  
  
He found the 'info' button on the remote like the lady showed him and pressed it. What he was watching was called:  
  
'The Fast and the Furious"  
  
"I can see why," Draco muttered to him and continued watching for another good hour.  
  
Getting bored when he found out the guy that had driven the car he liked gave himself away as a 'kopp?'  
  
He flipped through several more channels until,  
  
"GOOOOOOAAAAAALLLLLLLL!!"  
  
Draco jumped in his seat; it was like watching Quidditch, except these muggles were on foot.  
  
"Ridiculous!" he said loudly, "where are their brooms?"  
  
Draco watched the men run around, kicking the black and white checkered ball to their team-mates. The crowds were going as wild as the crowds that would watch Quidditch. He had to know what this game was called, he pushed the 'info' button again and on the screen it read:  
  
'Brazilian Soccer'  
  
So that's why they were yelling in a different language, this game was taking place in Brazil, he should have known.  
  
Draco flipped to a different channel to see two women, two very hot women in tight clothes. He shifted eagerly in his chair, almost dropping the remote.  
  
It was a weird 'show' he was watching, these two women were on a big square platform with robe wrapping around the edges, it looked like a holding pen.  
  
He watched as one of the women with red pants, throw the other woman in tight snake skin pants into the rope that surrounded the platform. She bounced back and ran into the other women forcefully, catching her in the neck with her arm and knocking her down.  
  
"WHOA!" he yelled, dropping the remote. Not caring if muggleds near by gave him weird looks.  
  
Diving for the remote her pressed the 'info' button yet again to see that it said:  
  
'WWF Smack down'  
  
Draco was astonished by this show, he watched until it ended, and he was a little disappointed. Something was coming on next.  
  
"Next on Ricki Lake, meet siblings that complain they have slutty sisters!"  
  
He raised his eyebrow, this sounded like something Pansy could watch or even be in. There were lots of people screaming and this woman with a stick in her hand and she was talking into it, he got bored quickly and changed the channel again.  
  
Suddenly, the saleswoman, Linda, was back.  
  
"Are you sure I can't help you with anything sir?" she asked.  
  
"No, now go away, I'm trying to find something!" he snapped.  
  
Linda frowned and smacked her lips together in frustration and walked off to help somebody else, but not before muttering, "Stuffy nosed snob."  
  
Draco heard what Linda had said but he was too preoccupied to throw an insult at her.  
  
"Tell-a-fish-on is great, wish father could have one of these in the manor," he said to himself.  
  
He continued to flip through the channels; he managed to watch as much shows as the ordinary couch potato did in a life-time.  
  
"Something wicked this way comes"  
  
Draco couldn't stop in time and lost the commercial again,  
  
"Damn it!" he bellowed, causing more heads to turn his way.  
  
The later it got the more better the shows got. Draco didn't even realize that it was dark outside; his father was going to be furious.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Hermione was strolling down the sidewalk. It was Friday night and thanks to the bank of Mother and Father, she was going to buy a CD she had been wanting for a week now.  
  
She spotted the large building that was 'Best Buy' and quickened her pace; she couldn't help if she was a little excited.  
  
Once inside the store, Hermione made her way to the CD section, she scanned through the C's and to the D's, when she came upon the E's, she found the CD immediately. It was Evanescence.  
  
Hermione tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as she continued gazing through the CD's, just to see what else they had. That's when she heard somebody crying near the TV's. She saw people gaze in the direction of the TV's, pity showing on their faces.  
  
Hermione got a little curious herself and to the end of the aisle, closer to the TV's There was somebody sitting on a chair in front of a big screen, this person had platinum blond hair, this someone looked familiar.  
  
"He's been there since this morning," said a woman that wore a named tag which read Linda "claims he's been living under a rock and didn't know what a television was."  
  
Hermione stepped closer to find that the platinum-haired boy was Draco Malfoy, the meanest, snottiest kid to ever set foot at Hogwarts and he was crying, what a sight. Hermione couldn't help but snort, she put her hand over her mouth, trying to stop from laughing out loud.  
  
Draco seemed to finally notice her and turned his head to look at her. Even if he was going to throw a snide comment at her, it wouldn't make her stop from busting out in laughter. When Draco opened his mouth, nothing cruel came out, instead,  
  
"Why did they have to shoot Old Yeller?"  
  
That did it, Hermione started laughing so hard, she almost dropped her CD. Malfoy was crying after watching "Old Yeller"? That was great, just great.  
  
"It's not funny Granger, he was a good dog," he said in a serious tone.  
  
That made Hermione laugh even harder, she had to cross her legs to prevent messing herself.  
  
"Ok Malfoy," she said in between laughs, "whatever you say."  
  
Hermione quickly headed to the front, still laughing her head off so she could pay for her CD and get home, she had to tell Harry and Ron what she had witnessed, it's too bad she didn't have a camera. She was going to make Draco's 7th year a living hell.  
  
-----  
  
(A/N: Just to inform that this story isn't a prologue to my other story, Love is as thick as Blood. I had this story floating around in my mind, and so I finally wrote it, took me two days. And about Evanescence, I'm not really a fan of theirs but their kind of music reminded me of Hermione, so yeah. Also, I hope some of you know where "Something wicked this way comes" came from. If not then all I have to say is *Oh Me Gosh!* Thank you. Hope you liked this story. Until next time.  
  
P.S: still working on chap. 6 for L.I.A.T.A.B, give me another day. I promise you won't be disappointed! ) 


End file.
